runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Notícia:Terrores - Ofertas das Sombras - Destaques do GameBlast
|categoria = jogo}} Ficheiro:Terrores banner.jpg Você consegue derrotar os terrores? Ou será que você faz parte do mundo das sombras? Que Terror! Há uma escuridão invadindo Mos'ino Fensivo. Maus agouros, dizem, mudanças no ar. Alguns acreditam que é um presságio de problemas maiores que estão por vir. E o que poderia ser um sinal mais claro de maus agouros do que as criaturas tão apropriadamente chamadas de Terrores? Há muito tempo elas vivem nas florestas e cavernas de Mos’ino Fensivo, porém agora sua aparência está mudando, como se a promessa de males ainda maiores revelasse seu verdadeiro aspecto. Podemos quase ouvi-la sussurrada no vento: ...。✲´*。.��¨¯`*✲。��。✲¨¯`*��...atualização...gráfica…��*`¯¨✲。��。✲*`¯¨��.。*´✲。... Ah, antes fosse tão simples! Nas palavras da profecia: Quando a pele de um terror se transmuda, sua tabela de objetos também muda; E quando seres sinistros agitarem o mar profundo, Terrores indescritíveis assolarão o mundo. Será que este é o momento ao qual refere a profecia? Os Terrores indescritíveis, que podem ser exterminados fora de uma tarefa, têm o mesmo nível de Extermínio (e a mesma chance de largar uma máscara preta) que seus equivalentes habitantes das cavernas, só que são mais fortes, então você precisará de um nível de Extermínio mais alto, de cerca de 80, para vencê-las. E se você conseguir? Coitados dos próximos inimigos que cruzarem o seu caminho, pois nos restos de um Terror indescritível você poderá encontrar um livro antigo — Táticas de Susto — contendo quatro novos recursos faixa branca e faixa verde, que você pode usar imediatamente ou negociar com um jogador de nível menos avançado ou de acesso gratuito. Será que com eles você sairá triunfante? Espanto (nível 3 de Magia) Horror (nível 15 de Magia) Desmoralização (nível 3 de Combate à Distância) Derrota (Nível 15 de Combate à Distância) Quem sabe que outros presságios você ainda poderá encontrar? Junte-se às Sombras Mas talvez você não se deixe assustar por presságios? Se você se considera um aliado das sombras, preste atenção, pois nesta semana teremos uma liquidação relâmpago de todos os objetos de sombra no Shopping do Salomão. Tanto o dragonete sombrio quanto o gorila das sombras de estimação estão incluídos, além de todas as roupas correspondentes. Confira agora mesmo! Destaques do GameBlast Que sucesso! Caso você não tenha ficado sabendo (o que é praticamente impossível, considerando a quantidade de posts que colocamos no Twitter), vocês, jogadores, conseguiram arrecadar mais de £100.000 para a Special Effect! Tá bom ou quer mais? Tivemos uma participação incrível, com 340.000 pessoas sintonizadas nas nossas 24 horas de transmissão de besteirol, que incluíram desde o nojento até o completamente ridículoAssista aos destaques aqui ! Novos Links do RS Após o feedback de vocês, estamos mudando a maneira como usamos links em nossas contas nas mídias sociais para aumentar a segurança e minimizar as tentativas de phishing. Portanto, a partir de hoje, vamos deixar de usar links do Bit.ly e passar a implementar um novo sistema de links curtos personalizados com a nossa marca, o que ajudará a indicar quando um link vem de um canal oficial do RuneScape, do OldSchool ou da Jagex. Esses links serão prefixados com os seguintes domínios: rs.game/link osrs.game/link jgx.game/link Para saber mais sobre essas mudanças, confira este tópico do fórum. Modificações Recentes Confira as modificações recentes desta semana aqui . Aproveite! Humm... O que poderia estar acontecendo em Mos'ino Fensivo para trazer presságios tão terríveis? A Equipe do RuneScape LootScape! Assista às nossas transmissões ao vivo todo mês para ganhar brindes no jogo! Basta conectar sua conta do RuneScape à sua conta do Twitch e sintonizar em uma das nossas transmissões das terças, sextas ou domingos para receber brindes! O objeto no LootScape do mês de março é um Pergaminho de Dicas adicional ajustado de acordo com o seu nível, com uma pequena chance de atualizar qualquer Pergaminho de Elite recebido para um Pergaminho Mestre. Imperdível! Transmissões Ao Vivo Toda semana nós transmitimos sessões de perguntas e respostas com os desenvolvedores, eventos no jogo e muito mais. Assista às nossas transmissões e obtenha mais informações no nosso canal do Twitch . Confira também o nosso canal do YouTube em inglês para ver as reprises das transmissões que você perdeu! Terça-feira, 13 de março - 17h UTC (horário do jogo) - Diverdungeon com os Mods Shogun e Shauny Junte-se aos Mods Shogun e Shauny em uma divertida aula de Dungeon e aprenda como exterminar Blink. Assista ao vivo no Twitch e no YouTube – não perca! O LootScape vai estar ativado, e o item de março – um Pergaminho de Dicas adicional ajustado de acordo com o seu nível – será garantido. Domingo, 18 de março – 19h UTC (horário do jogo) | PvM com Mod Lee Junte-se ao nosso especialista em PvM em outro Massacre neste domingo! O LootScape vai estar ativado, e o item de março – um Pergaminho de Dicas adicional ajustado de acordo com o seu nível – será garantido. Eventos da Comunidade A equipe de eventos Pink Skirt é composta por PMods que organizam eventos para a comunidade semanalmente. Confira o que está na agenda para esta semana: Massacre a General Graardor (Modo Difícil) Segunda-feira, 12 de março Perguntas na Praça: Europa Segunda-feira, 12 de março Me Dá um Refresco Terça-feira, 13 de março Massacre a Gregorovic Quarta-feira, 14 de março Arena da Morte Quarta-feira, 14 de março Massacre a Kree'arra (Modo Difícil) Quinta-feira, 15 de março Massacre a Vindicta Sexta-feira, 16 de março Massacre ao Rei Kalphita Sexta-feira, 16 de março Perguntas na Praça: EUA Sábado, 17 de março Massacre à Fera Corpórea Sábado, 17 de março Massacre aos Reis Dagannoth Sábado, 17 de março Perguntas na Praça: Austrália Domingo, 18 de março For more info on this week's upcoming community events and how to get involved, confira o tópico de Eventos da Pink Skirt no fórum (em inglês) . Enquanto Isso, na Comunidade PT-BR... Segunda-feira, 12 de março | 23h20 UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Dolinas Participe desta D&D de Dungeon com outros jogadores da comunidade PT-BR! Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para o teleporte de Talsar em Kalaboss para mais um evento organizado pela nossa comunidade. Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Nana sz. Terça-feira, 13 de março | 17h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Massacre a Helwyr Junte seus amigos para encarar todo o poder do general de Seren. Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para a Masmorra da Guerra dos Deuses 2 para participar de mais um evento organizado pela comunidade PT-BR. Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Szary. Terça-feira, 13 de março | 23h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Massacre ao Guardião das Feras Durzag Durzag, Krar e Tuz estão à sua espera para mais uma feroz batalha na terra dos goebies. Você está preparado? Então vá até Mazcab no mundo 75 e prepare-se para a luta! Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Comu PT BR. Quarta-feira, 14 de março | 17h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Massacre a Vindicta e Gorvek Venha ajudar outros jogadores a derrotar a general de Zaros e seu fiel companheiro na Masmorra da Guerra dos Deuses 2! Entre no Mundo 75 e participe de mais um evento organizado pela comunidade PT-BR. Canal: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Szary. Quarta-feira, 14 de março | 23h20 UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Dolinas Participe desta D&D de Dungeon com outros jogadores da comunidade PT-BR! Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para o teleporte de Talsar em Kalaboss para mais um evento organizado pela nossa comunidade. Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Nana sz. Quinta-feira, 15 de março | 23h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Massacre ao Guardião das Feras Durzag Durzag, Krar e Tuz estão à sua espera para mais uma feroz batalha na terra dos goebies. Você está preparado? Então vá até Mazcab no mundo 75 e prepare-se para a luta! Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Comu PT BR. Sexta-feira, 16 de março | 21h50 (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR – O Grande Projeto Orbe Venha se divertir com outros jogadores neste minijogo de Criação de Runas! Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para a Guilda de Criação de Runas para participar de mais um evento organizado pela comunidade PT-BR. Canal: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Nana sz. Sábado, 17 de março | 22h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR – Massacre ao Rei Kalphita! Venha ajudar a derrotar a realeza do RuneScape. Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para a Colmeia das Kalphitas Exiladas para participar de mais um evento organizado pela comunidade PT-BR. Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: M1ra. Domingo, 18 de março | 17h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento com PMods PT-BR – Perguntas e Respostas Venha se encontrar com os PMods PT-BR na magnetita de Burthorpe no Mundo 75 para uma sessão de Perguntas e Respostas! Canal: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Raw Lobbs e Draco Axel. Domingo, 18 de março | 18h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Megapatinhos Reúna seus amigos e venha perseguir estas criaturas em miniatura, em um evento com duração dobrada! Não se esqueça de trazer pão. Entre no Mundo 75 e vá para o Parque de Faladore para participar de mais um evento organizado pela comunidade PT-BR. Canal: Comu PT BR. Discord: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Maximus Gugu. Domingo, 18 de março | 21h UTC (horário do jogo) | Evento da Comunidade PT-BR - Competição a Nex Venha participar de uma competição contra a poderosa general de Zaros! Siga para a Masmorra da Guerra dos Deuses no mundo 75 para começar. Canal: Comu PT BR. Organizado por: Dressa. en:Update:The Horrors - Shadow Sale - GameBlast Highlights